


Keep it undercover

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Trixifer, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Oh, no,” Chloe said walking toward Lucifer. “We're not doing this.”“You're right,” he replied, removing both hands from his pockets.“Okay,” she put a hand on her hip. “This is some kind of reverse psychology?”“Of course not, Detective,” Lucifer was indignant. “What do you think I am?”“So, we agree that we're not using Trixie to talk to That woman.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar Pregnancy Fanfic. || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156679738913/deckerstar-pregnancy-fanfic)  
> I'm sure this is not what you expected, but I hope you like it anyway!

“Oh, no,” Chloe said walking toward Lucifer. “We're not doing this.”  
“You're right,” he replied, removing both hands from his pockets.  
“Really?” The dismay in Chloe's tone was well audible, usually she had to insist more to remove him from not-really-safety ideas.  
Lucifer nodded.  
“Okay,” she put a hand on her hip. “This is some kind of reverse psychology?”  
“Of course not, Detective,” Lucifer was indignant. “What do you think I am?”  
And here it was, his hateful smirk.  
“So, we agree that we're not using Trixie to talk to That woman.” She speech highlighted the pronoun to express her disdain.  
“We won't use your little one, unless she...”  
  
  
  
“Lucifer can you hear me?” said Chloe arranging the earphone on her ear.  
“Loudly and clearly, love,” Lucifer said with a lingering voice in his phone.  
“What are you doing?” She asked while looking at the screen in front of her.  
“I'm supposed to be talking with the mother of my child, aren't I?” He replied like if it was obvious and looked down at the girl, smiling strangely at her.  
Chloe put her hand on her forehead. “Can you please put away your phone? You don't need it.”  
She saw him putting his phone in the pocket and starting to walk towards the park.  
“I don't like this.” Daniel said covering his microphone with his hand and lowering the voice.  
Chloe moved her microphone too. “I know. It wasn't my first option either, I don't like Trixie being involved.”  
“No, and I don't like Trixie with Lucifer.” He replied turning totally toward her. “I should have gone myself.”  
“You know we can trust him, Daniel. Plus she knows you. She saw your face.” She finished mirroring his gesture.  
“Do you know I can hear you, right?” They both turned to the screen when a raised eyebrow-Lucifer was looking directly at the camera.  
“She's here.” Exclaimed Dan, pointing at another screen. “Lucifer, go.”  
Lucifer took Trixie's hand and entered to the park. He spotted the woman on a bench.  
“Do you remember what you have to do?” He asked Trixie.  
The girl nodded and looked up at him. “I have to play with the boy and always keep an eye on you, just in case.”  
“Good.” He finished.  
Chloe was totally nervous, she didn't want to involve her child in a case, but she was their only chance to approach the little boy and ascertain that he was fine, while Lucifer talked to the woman who took the child after the presumed murder.  
Her leg started to move automatically up and down and her sight never left the screen.  
“The boy is on the slide. Our suspect on sight.” She said.  
Lucifer lowered to say something to the girl who went immediately to the slide and started to climb the stairs.  
Lucifer fixed his cuffs and sat to the other side of the bench. He crossed his legs and waved at Trixie with a smile.  
Their suspect was reading a book and from time to time she checked on the boy.  
Lucifer bring his left wrist in front of him.  
“Oh,” he exclaimed in surprise. “Excuse me,” he said stretching toward the other occupant of the bench. “Hello,” he used his warm tone to drag her attention.  
The woman looked up from her book and stared in disbelief.  
“Do you know what time is it?” He asked. “I forgot my watch.”  
She took her phone from her bag and she replied, still with that strange look women directed to Lucifer when he was speaking.  
He thanked her, and came back to his original position.  
“Decker.” Said Daniel, calling Chloe's attention and pointing at the screen.  
“Lucifer,” she spoke. “Remove your jacket and put it near you. There is an old woman approaching the empty space on the bench. We must maintain contact.”  
Lucifer started to open the buttons, but the old woman was faster and took seat between him and their suspect.  
Lucifer heard a disappointed sound in his ear and he crossed his other leg.  
He turned his gaze to Trixie who was playing with the little boy and another older girl.  
“Be careful!” Screamed the old woman near him and Lucifer jumped in surprise due to the high pitch.  
“Oh I'm sorry,” she apologized. “I didn't mean to scare you.” She went on putting a hand on his arm. Lucifer looked at it and then smiled at the woman.  
“I've sent agent Simmons to the other side of the street.”  
Chloe turned to Daniel who spoke. “She can have a clear visual since we can't move from here.”  
Chloe nodded.  
Time passed slowly and their suspect didn't seemed to want to leave the park.  
“How's Trixie?” She asked in the microphone.  
Lucifer tapped three times on his knee. That was the signal they heard before, but his movement allowed the old woman to start to talk again.  
“Oh, what a beautiful ring.” She said with a sweet tone. “My husband has a similar one. It's opal. Yours too?”  
Lucifer stood still for a moment before responding, he couldn't say it was a piece of Hell.  
He opened his mouth to reply but was blocked by Trixie who ran to him and left her jacket on his legs before coming back to play with her new friends.  
“Is she your daughter?” Asked again the old woman.  
“Oh for Fath...yes. Yes.” He corrected himself. For that day Trixie was his spawn.  
“She's so cute. How old is she?”  
Lucifer's eyes went wide open.  
Chloe opened her microphone to suggest but it wasn't necessary because he replied with the correct answer.  
He knew.  
“She's just a year younger than my Maddie,” the old woman said smiling. “Oh I didn't ask her name.”  
She didn't talk with bad intentions, she only wanted to have a conversation, but Lucifer was working and he really didn't want to lead on, but he was a gentleman so he replied.  
“Beatrice.”  
“Oh it's lovely.”  
He nodded but he didn't say anything. With the corner of his eyes he looked at their suspect, still busy with her lecture.  
“You know,” the old woman started again. Chloe rolled her eyes and Lucifer snorted lightly, changing his sitting position. “She looks like you,” she spitted out. “She has your dark eyes and hair.”  
Chloe stared with eyes wide opened and Daniel choked in his own breath. Lucifer could hear the Douche's reaction and he couldn't miss this opportunity.  
Filled with ego he replied. “Thank you. A lot of people noticed and told me that.”  
“My grandchild is totally her dad, she's nothing like her mother. If it wasn't for the fact that she carried her in her womb for nine months, it would be easy to say she's not her daughter.” She laughed and she waved at her granddaughter.  
 “My daughter had a tumultuous pregnancy, the firsts months had been a nightmare,” she looked at the girl with deeply affection. “Thank God everything went well!”  
“Of course. It's always God.” His tone was very much ironic but the woman didn't catch it.  
Their suspect stood up and Lucifer's senses snaped to attention, but she just went to throw a waste paper into the trash and she went back to sit.  
“Your wife's pregnancy was good?” She kept asking.  
Chloe smiled to herself, of all people, he was caught by the old lovely granny who wants to narrate her life and know his.  
“Yeah, Lucifer. Tell us.” Said Daniel with a jeering tone. Getting vengeance for earlier.  
Chloe threw Dan a bad glance but Lucifer took the sentence as incitement and he caught it.  
“Well”, he started. “It was pretty quiet actually.”  
“Wrong.” Lucifer heard Detective Douche's voice.  
“If we remove nights cravings and the perennial mood swings.” Carried on Lucifer.  
“Right.” He listened this time and soon after he heard a lament.  
Lucifer smiled, Chloe had definitely hit her ex.  
“You talk about her with such love in your eyes,” the old woman said.  
His expression changed immediately, playing to be Trixie's dad for a case was one thing, hearing about love in his eyes was something totally different and not right in his opinion.  
Lucifer directed his attention to Trixie and mumbled.  
Their suspect stood up again and called the boy. Lucifer mirrored her.  
“I think we should go, it's getting late,” he said looking at the two of them.  
In his comms he heard voices but he wasn't able to catch everything.  
“Beatrice,” he called, while the old woman stood up too.  
Trixie climbed down from the slide and reached him immediately, taking his hand in hers.  
“It's been a pleasure,” he said greeting the lady, who showed no signs of letting it go.  
“Simmons, she's coming to you.” Said Daniel.  
“I have her,” replied the agent. “She's at the bar with the boy, they're eating at a table.”  
“Don't lose her.” Daniel finished.  
“Okay, I have to intervene.” Chloe said standing up. She started to untied her hair and fixing her clothes.  
Daniel stared while she left the van and approached Lucifer and Trixie.  
“Dan, can you hear me?” She asked.  
“Copy that.” He replied taking her seat in the van.  
Daniel kept his eyes on the screen, he observed the way she put a hand on Lucifer's back and the other on his arm. How she smiled turning to him, making her hair falling on her shoulder. The smile he did when he realized it was her.  
Damn they were good, thought Daniel.  
“Mommy!” Exclaimed Trixie in surprise, she wasn't supposed to be there. Trixie looked at her with a puzzled look.  
“Monkey,” she said, lowering to hug her and whisper to her ear that everything was okay.  
She rose up and grabbed Lucifer's arm smiling to the old woman in front of her.  
“Good afternoon,” Chloe greeted the old woman with a hake of her head.  
“Oh, good afternoon to you too, dear,” she greeted back with gentleness.  
“Your girl is lovely and as I can see she's a perfect match of you two.”  
Chloe kept smiling, a fake one but only Lucifer noticed it.  
“As I said to your husband, she has his dark eyes and hair, but now that I see you, darling, I can say that she has your mouth and same shape of nose.” She ended.  
Trixie moved her gaze between the three adults.  
Her mom seemed uncomfortable with the woman's words and Lucifer kept looking at his side with a smirk.  
“Granny!” The little girl who was playing with Beatrice on the slide approached them.  
Trixie screamed her name and the other girl did the same.  
So she was the grandchild, thought Lucifer.  
“Granny, granny!” Maddie said again. “Dad texted me. He's on his way to the hospital with mom! My little brother is coming!” She was so excited and she grabbed her grandmother's hand starting to jump.  
Chloe smiled, with honesty this time. “Congratulations!”  
“Thank you,” said the old woman then she turned to her girl. “Let's call your grandpa. Tell him to come and pick us so we can go to the hospital too.”  
The girl picked up her phone and started to scroll through numbers.  
“I'm so happy but scared”, the lady admitted. “He's not my first grandchild, but I'm not longer so young and taking care of an infant...” she left the sentence incomplete.  
Chloe rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose to agree with the woman, she well knew what it meant to have a newborn.  
“Sleepless night,” Chloe started. “Constantly tired...”  
“Tiredness!” Lucifer interfered, and Chloe looked at him. “Preparing the milk, changing diapers, the baby bath. I'm still not over Beatrice.” He finished and he breathed deeply.  
“Luci...” Trixie said but changed immediately. “Daddy. I think you are ready for another child!”  
Lucifer stiffened and Chloe, still at his side, could sense him.  
“Ohhh,” exclaimed the old woman. “Would you like to have a brother or a sister?”  
Trixie looked at her mom who gestured her to reply.  
“A sister!” She uttered.  
“Then, what are you waiting for? You won't be young forever,” the lady winked at Lucifer.  
“Yeah, daddy!”  
Chloe really laughed, Lucifer's face was hilarious and Trixie was so good in acting. She winked at her child who smiled back.  
Lucifer felt betrayed, they had to stand with him, not against him.  
“Oh,” he exclaimed, pointing a finger to Chloe. “You are doing that adorable guttural sound you do while you laugh.”  
Chloe's laughs stopped and now she was embarrassed.  
Lucifer-Detective. 1-1. He thought.  
“Decker,” Chloe heard in her comms. “Our suspect is moving.”  
She nodded imperceptibly, but Daniel saw her.  
“I think we should really go. It's getting late,” she explained looking at Lucifer and then at the woman. “It was a pleasure talking to you and congratulation, again.” Chloe spread a hand towards her.  
“It was a pleasure for me too.” She took and shook Chloe's hand. “You are a beautiful family.”  
Lucifer greeted the woman too, followed by Trixie who waved goodbye to Maddie.  
“Decker,” Daniel warned her to be quick and she turned to go away.  
Lucifer opened Trixie's jacket, still in his hands and helped her to wear it.  
Chloe lowered to close the zip then rose up and took Trixie's hand.  
The girl did the same with Lucifer who stiffened.  
“She really thought I was Lucifer's daughter.” Trixie said after they were far away to be heard.  
“That's mean you have been really good!” Chloe's gaze roamed from her child to her partner.  
“Can we do this again? It was fun!” Asked Trixie leaving their hands and jumping up and down in front of her mother.  
“Oh no. No more undercover mission.” Chloe replied crossing her arms. She didn't want to put again her baby in danger, she was aware that this case wasn't a dangerous one but she didn't like her girl being involved. Chloe knew that with Lucifer, Trixie will always be safe, but protected or not, her work was a thing and her private life another. She wanted to keep them separated and since she failed with her love life, she wanted to succeed in this with her mother life.  
“Despite the old woman,” Lucifer started. “It was fun, but I agree with your mother.” He addressed his sentence to Trixie. “Let's not do this again. Too many children.” He ended with a horrified look on his face.  
“Taking about kids,” Chloe demanded while Lucifer walked faster and she remained behind. “How do you know all those stuff about pregnancy and babies?”  
“I watch a lot of films.” He said turning only his head.  
Chloe smiled and taking Trixie's and they started to run to catch up with Lucifer and walk with him.


End file.
